


Love Stuck

by Cakeenkets



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, friendship flirting, i still have no idea how to tag, lots of kissing and making out my dudes, well it was at first lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-15 00:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15401412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cakeenkets/pseuds/Cakeenkets
Summary: Maverick pushes Asher to the point of doing something that would change their relationship forever.





	Love Stuck

Asher struck jackpot! Well, at least that's what he sees it in his eyes. He had offered to help out Ainsley a week ago. Ainsley was struggling to cut out business cards for her plant sitting business and it's taking a bit too much of her time so Asher offered a helping hand, which Ainsley, of course, gladly accepted. 

Asher knew this really wasn't as much of a big deal as he was making it seem to be but of course, being Asher, he had an ulterior motive. One might think his intentions were too seduce or try to get it on with Ainsley but no, that’s actually far from what he intended to do on that Saturday morning. 

Call it pathetic but Asher actually just wanted to make Reverie jealous by spending more time with another girl. Honestly, this isn't nothing new to him. In fact, he does it so frequently, it has become more of a routine to him. He flirts with another girl, spends a significant amount of time with said girl and then bragging everything about it to his not-so-secret-crush, Reverie on the phone the next day.

Asher should know by now that this type of antic isn't effective on Reverie. In fact, Reverie never seemed to be fazed by any of it and she appears to be uninterested in his playful flirting and suggestive comments. She probably most likely only sees him as friend and will always see him as a friend, as Maverick would always shove it down his throat. But still, he continues this foolish act of his, still clinging onto that thin thread of hope he has for a relationship with his best friend.

He sighed at his own failure of a love life before reaching out onto the doorbell in front of him. He pressed it.

 

Ding. Dong. 

 

It was the average typical doorbell sound. Nothing special about it, but for some reason it sounded cute. Well, it wasn't surprising since everything about Ainsley was all cute and sunshine-y. Heck, he came here to help her with her plant sitting business. Plant. Sitting. Couldn't she get any more cute and wholesome? 

 

Click.

 

A pair of green eyes shyly peeped behind the door as it slowly opened, eyeing at the man before her. The figure peering behind the door was small but toned. She had her messy light brown hair tied up to a bun and her bangs messily hung over her eyes. She wore a baggy white t shirt that had some sort of text emoji on it and a pair of dark green sweatpants to go with the look.

It wasn't long until those emerald green eyes of hers lit up and the door suddenly flung open as welcoming as possible. She wrapped her arms around Asher, making the young man jerk a bit in surprise but he was glad at the gesture nonetheless. She let go of him and tucked the few remaining lose strands of her hair behind her ear.

"I'm so glad you came!", Ainsley greeted, a toothy smile warmly appearing on her freckled face. "I didn't think you were serious about helping me out today."  

"Hey", Asher protested, pretending to sound offended. "I am a man of my word, y'know." 

"Sure", she chuckled, folding her arms together. She then gestured her head to the inside of her home. "Why don't you come in?"

"Gladly", Asher grinned. He stepped inside as Ainsley turned around. He closed the door behind him and kicked his shoes off, carefully placing them on the shoe rack beside the door. He then took a moment to observe the room.  

He had never been to Ainsley's house before. Sure, they've been friends for quite some time now but this was the first time he had actually seen her place. It was clean and tidy, as expected from someone like Ainsley. The decorations were mismatched and all over the place but for some reason, everything looked like it fitted right in. 

Ainsley motioned her hand at the coffee table sitting in the middle of the room. The business cards were littered on top of it. A half-cut business card indicated that she may have already started on the job before he came. 

She sat down on the sofa, Asher following behind. She passed him a pair pastel blue scissors and a sheet of paper with business cards printed on it, just waiting to be cut out. Asher gladly accepted the job.

"Do you want me to put on some music while we work?" Ainsley reached for her phone, not even waiting for the male beside her to answer, as if she already knew what his answer would be.

"Sure".

Ainsley plugged in her phone to a cord that connected to the speakers beside the tv. She scrolled through her phone for a while before finally settling on a song. The speakers boomed with some indie rock music. Asher grinned at the choice of genre. 

The music wasn't loud, nor was it soft; It was just the right amount of volume so that when they talked, the music wouldn't be too overbearing. 

The two continued working. Asher casually slipping in playful flirting and teasing while Ainsley giggled and teased him back. And when things turned awkward, Ainsley would always bring the conversation into a something else, killing the awkward mood.

She was surprisingly good at it. Well, actually, it wasn't probably that surprising. Ainsley was always good at getting along with everyone, even with that asshole, Maverick. 

The music from the speakers abruptly stops and a loud ringing sound came after, causing the two to jerk up. Ainsley hurriedly turns to her phone. She slides the screen and let out a hello.

Asher placed down the sheet of paper he was working on as he casually listened in on Ainsley's conversation. The brunette's expression changed into a panicked shock as she gasped into the phone.

"I totally forgot! I promise I'll be there in ten minutes!" She immediately scrambled to get her keys hanging behind her door. "I'm so sorry! I hope you're not late-" She paused. She looked over her shoulder just right before she opened the door. 

Asher looked at her, confusion obviously painted across his face. He raised a brow, shooting a look at her, signaling for her to tell him what's going on. Thankfully, Ainsley got the message. She always did. 

She put a hand through her hair and sighed. "Asher, I am so sorry", she started. "It slipped my mind that I promised to drive a friend to her show." 

Oh. Asher sighed as he leaned back on the sofa. He nodded his head and closed his eyes for a moment, before fluttering them back open. He let out a lazy smile, letting her know that he understands and he's not bothered with the sudden notice.

"I'll be quick, I promise", Ainsley's spoke, guilt trailing off her voice but gradually turning warmer and relaxed. She forced out a smile, which Asher returned. "Help yourself with anything in the fridge while I'm out, okay?"

"Oh, you know I will", Asher grinned. 

Ainsley let out a chuckle. "Yeah". And with that, she was out. 

Asher buried his face with his hands as he heard the garage open and a car drive away. He groaned. He faced the ceiling as he tried to collect his thoughts. 

He really wasn't that bummed out about having to spend less time with Ainsley that day, to be honest. If anything, he was a bit relieved. He liked Ainsley. He really did. She was one of the best friends he could ever have but, he couldn't really see her as anything past than being a friend. He just felt bad that he was using her to make Reverie jealous. He was kind of using everyone to get Reverie's attention.

"Reverie", he groaned. 

 

_CRASH!!_

 

Asher bolted upright. He immediately turned around. What the hell was that? He debated on simply ignoring it or investigating what the noise was but he decided on doing the latter anyways.  

He stood up and started to walk towards where the sound initially came from. He listened in, hoping he can hear it again, and he did. But this time, it was a soft rattling sound. It came from the kitchen. _Was it a rat?_ Asher actually felt bad for even thinking it could be a rat, considering how clean Ainsley is. 

Nonetheless, he proceeded to inch his way closer the kitchen. He heard mumbling and soft cursing. He froze. Ainsley didn't say she had somebody else in the house, did she? No, she didn't.

Asher held his breath. He narrowed his eyes as he braced confrontation with whoever it is in the next room. As he turned around to enter the door frame, his dark coal eyes met with a piercing blue color. 

The two stared at each other with wide eyes and complete shock. Suddenly, the whole room was wrapped around a blanket of awkward silence. Neither of them dared to break eye contact, that was until one of them loudly cursed under their breath.

_Of course, it had to be Maverick._

“What the fuck? _Asher_?”, Maverick furrowed his eyebrows. “What the fuck are _you_ doing here?” 

“What the fuck are _you_ doing here?” Asher threw back his question.

“Um!” Maverick chimed sarcastically, as if it was obvious what he was doing at Ainsley’s place. “Eating?” He motioned his head to the plate of cold spaghetti lying on the kitchen island. He crossed his arms and shot the raven-haired in front of him a glare. “What are _you_ doing here?” 

“If you had to know”, Asher rolled his eyes. “I was helping Ainsley out with her business cards issue.”

Maverick looked at him a bit cautiously before opening his mouth. “Are you trying to get it on with my best friend?”

“What! No!”, Asher shot back almost immediately. 

“You better fuck not.” Maverick hissed. “Or I will end you. Get it, Pierce?” 

Asher rolled his eyes again. He leaned his body on the door frame as he watched Maverick eye at him suspiciously. It was almost intimidating. Almost.  

Maverick soon broke his stare at him. Thank God. He turned around and continued to attend to his cold food.  Asher still kept his gaze at the young man though, not sure why he did. Maybe because he had nothing better to do since Ainsley left.  

Maverick’s hair stuck up in all directions. Asher guessed he must’ve just woken up. “Hey.” 

Maverick ignored him. 

“I’m curious. Where have you been hiding at all afternoon?” 

Maverick sighed. He turned around and met Asher’s eyes again. His eyes were tired and uninterested. He grumbled, “In my room.”

“In _your_ room?”

“Yeah?” He raised an eyebrow.

“You two live together?”

“Nope.” Maverick ran his hands through his hair. "But I do visit enough to get the guest room as my own room now."

"Oh." 

Maverick opened the fridge and stuffed the plate of spaghetti inside. It seemed like he decided not to eat after all.

It was amusing to Asher that Maverick could casually roam around in Ainsley's place, sleep around in her rooms, use her utilities, as if he had lived there with her too. 

"You really are so close with Ainsley, huh?"

"Yeah". Maverick closed the fridge. He took a seat and placed his hands on the kitchen island. He shot a cheeky look at Asher. "Jealous?"   

"W-what?" Asher lost his balance and almost fell on the ground. He gripped on the door frame and shot a confusing look back at the male across him. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean", Maverick batted his eyelashes, trying to look innocent like he didn't just accused him of such a thing. It irritated the hell out of Asher. 

Asher started to open his mouth when he realized what Maverick might have meant. Oh. Asher's muscles relaxed as he let out a smug chuckle. "Look man, I already told you, I'm not interested in-"

"I'm not talking about Ainsley". 

Asher paused. "What?"

"I'm talking about Reverie." 

Asher blinked back at him. It took him a minute before he could open his mouth again but when he did, his voice got dead serious, "What do you mean?"

Maverick glanced at his side. Asher couldn't tell what he was thinking. His face had always been unreadable. It didn't bother him before, but now? It bothered him a lot.

Maverick rested his head on top of his hand. His eyes still gazing at his side. "You know, she's not interested in you, right?"

It's this talk again. Asher groaned. "I told you before, it's none of your business, man."

"None of your business", Maverick repeated, his voice cold and almost robotic.

Asher stared at him, clearly annoyed, waiting for whatever snide remark Maverick had in store for him next. 

It took the male a minute before he opened his mouth again. He faced Asher, meeting his eyes with his. "It _is_ my business when Ainsley is being dragged along in it", he hummed.

Asher felt the guilt weigh down on him. He didn't mean to use his friends that way. He just couldn't help it. He had to.

Maverick's stare was tearing him down so Asher uncomfortably shifted his eyes to the side. He could sense Maverick was still staring.

"I just don't see why you even bother with Reverie?" Maverick sighed. He closed his eyes and waved his hand in a lazy swaying motion. "She obviously has no interest in you whatsoever, well, romantically at least."

Asher's heart sank. He hated hearing this. He hated hearing him talk about Reverie that way. He hated it. He wanted to rip his heart out, wanted to rip his ears off so he wouldn't be able to hear it. He'd rather let his cheeks stain with blood from his ears than with tears from his eyes. 

Asher clenched his fists, shaking his head. His brows furrowed, as he felt his chest faintly throb in an all too familiar pain. He drew a shaky breath as he mumbled, "I don't see why _you_ even bother with my love life."

"There are so many other girls out there that are more willing to make-out with you than Reverie. I hope you know that." 

Asher raised a brow. That was a certainly a surprise. Maverick normally didn't give two shits about anything or anyone else, especially when it comes to Asher. Well, unless he was bored or something and considering that, this whole scene is making a lot of sense at the moment. He must be bored.  

Asher decided to play along. He let out a faint chuckle, "Why? Do you know any volunteers?" 

"Maybe." Maverick half-smirked.

Asher rolled his eyes. He felt a smile tug at the corner of his lips though, as he shuffled his feet on the ground. He'd never had a casual conversation like this with Maverick before. It's always fighting and bickering between the two of them. It felt nice to be able to talk to him like this. Although it intrigued him to know why the male across him suddenly became friendly, he decided to brush it off and not question it any further.

Asher rested his arm behind his neck. "It's just, Reverie has been there for me since middle school," Asher confessed, unaware he was even talking, unaware who he was even talking to. "She'd always been there and I figured then if I was ever going to date anyone, it'd be her."

Maverick nodded but didn't reply. He simply stood there, his eyes blinking a lot faster than of an average person. How long has he been blinking this way? Why hadn't Asher noticed before? Why had he just noticed now? He didn't know. He didn't care to know, but he did know was that he was just itching to get to hear what thoughts were lingering in Maverick's mind.

Maverick opened his mouth but quickly closed it again. _Damn it, just spill whatever you want to say already!_ Asher wanted to shout it out loud. He was getting a bit agitated. Did he reveal too much of his pathetic love life? Did Maverick finally figured out that Asher was a bigger  loser than before? Or was he actually empathizing with him for once?

"So you haven't dated anyone else since then?" 

Shit. 

Asher choked on his words. He took a quick glance sideways. His mouth felt dry as he felt his cheeks heat up a little. He sensed Maverick's eyes on him growing wider. He cursed his body for acting this way.

"So, no? None at all? You've never dated _anyone_ at all?" Maverick's voice was as curious as it could get. Asher could feel that Maverick was certainly intrigued, amused even. He wanted to punch him for taking pleasure in his misery.

"Geez, no wonder you were all worked up about me mentioning making out." Maverick cracked a laugh, seeming to finally make sense of everything in the situation. "I bet you haven't even kissed anyone yet in your whole life."

"H-hey!", Asher yelled in defense. He mentally cursed himself for stuttering. He shot a glare at Maverick but it seemed to do nothing to the boy, if anything, it served as further proof for the boy’s little theory.

"I’ve got to admit, Pierce. I am surprised," Maverick mockingly congratulated him. His face had the stupidest grin ever, "For a man whore like you, I didn't expect you to be so inexperienced. 

Asher scoffed, "So what? It's no big deal." He looked at his side, crossing his arms before facing Maverick again, his face trying its hardest to look unfazed. "I'm sure I'm still a better kisser than you'll ever be." 

Maverick snorted, "How would you know if you've never kissed anyone in your life?"

Asher clenched his fists. "I'll prove it."

Silence. It took a brief moment before Asher could process the words that had just come out from his mouth. When he did, he felt his ears heat up. His eyes widened as Maverick's eyes did the same thing, but unlike Asher's, Maverick's didn't widen in shock or surprise, instead, it looked like he was intrigued. 

"Oh really?" Maverick cocked an eyebrow. 

Asher drew a shaky breath. "Yeah", he managed to mutter out, a little bold he might add. He tried to tug a smile at the corner of his lips, trying to look smug but it failed and ended up just making his lips tremble.

Maverick remained silent. His face unchanging. How the hell does he do it? 

Asher's body tensed. He forced himself to shrug. "It's just a kiss," he stated, feeling the need to explain himself. Though the comment was more directed at assuring himself instead of the raven-haired across him. 

"Just a kiss," Maverick mimicked. His voice didn't sound fazed at all. If anything, it sounded like he really didn't care that much. Maybe, there actually was nothing to care about in the situation, maybe Asher was just making a huge deal of everything as always.

Asher straightened his body and decided to fuck it, he already said he was going do it, so he was going to do it. There was no way he was going to back out and let Maverick tease him for it. He had always been teased and looked down upon him way too many times. He decided once and for all, he was going to win this battle.

In a heartbeat, Asher started to walk towards to Maverick. He planted his hands on Maverick's hips. Maverick didn't move. He remained seated, so Asher had to slouch down a bit so he could meet Maverick's face with his face at eye level. Look who's looking down at who this time. He half-smirked.

Finally, Maverick's stone cold expression he wore on his face changed. His features softened but he still had that cocky look written very vaguely on his face. He hummed, "You're full of surprises today, aren't you, Pierce?"

"You bet," Asher returned the sass. He didn't know what came over him and where he suddenly got his boldness from. Hell, he had no idea how he even ended up in this kind of situation in the first place, but he didn't have enough time to linger on the thoughts for so long as his and Maverick's lips brushed against each other. 

It was a bit awkward at first. Actually, it was hella awkward at first, but it wasn't soon after they two of them found rhythm and pattern in each other's embrace. It wasn't a surprise Asher's kissing was amateurish, he did lack the experience after all but Maverick didn't seem to mind at all. 

Maverick grinned. Asher felt the smile creep on the other male's lips, his cheeks flushed with color as the back of his neck burned. Maverick wrapped his hands on to Asher's neck, his fingertips cold behind the boy's neck, sending shivers down Asher's spine. 

Before Asher knew it, Maverick slid his tongue in, making him flinch before he hesitantly joined his tongue along with his. It actually felt good. 

Maverick started grinding his hips against Asher. Asher let him. Hell, he even started grinding with him. When did he start doing it? He couldn't remember. 

He felt a tug on his hair. That was probably his cue to break the kiss. His cue to push the male latched on to him away. His cue to wipe his lips and tease the male for thinking he didn't have the guts to do this. But he didn't. He couldn't. 

He quietly moaned between the kiss, mentally cursing at himself for doing so, but he couldn't help it. The two were already so deep into each other's embrace, yet he wanted more, yearned for more. 

The two were desperately finding each other, learning each other through their embrace. Asher hadn't notice how curved his body was onto the male below him until the kiss broke off for a split second. 

Asher saw Maverick's face below him, the male's face was flustered, panting, and eyes full of hunger and desire, pleading for more. It was deliciously enticing to see him all worked up like this. 

Asher responded to the plea, he quickly pressed his lips against him, Maverick groaned with satisfaction. He felt a tight tug on his hair as Maverick bit back a lustful moan. Asher didn't know Maverick was so easily excitable. He had to admit, it did turn him on a bit. 

This was no longer a kiss. It hasn't been one after they had started grinding on each other's hips and moaning in each other's ears. This was full time making out. Asher didn't want it to stop though. It felt way too good to stop now. He knew that Maverick didn't want to stop either so they didn't. 

Even after they heard a car pull over, they didn't stop. Even after they heard the garage door open, they didn't stop their tongues from intertwining, continuing on exploring each other's mouths. Even as the front door opened, they continued kissing and moaning. Even as the footsteps from the living room grew louder and louder, they're still latched onto each other, refusing to let go of one another like desperate lovers.

Just as Ainsley made the final step into the room, Maverick finally pulled away, pushing Asher to the other side of the room. He quickly turned his head away from the startled male, refusing to look at his direction. 

"Hey Asher, sorry it took a longer than I expected-" Ainsley began to talk before seeing the two males, stopping her right at her tracks by surprise. She probably didn't expect Maverick to come out of his shell today. 

Asher quickly glanced at her. He stood there and stared at her dumbfounded, his eyes wide and hazy. His clothes were disheveled and his lips were red and swollen. He gave her this confused, startled and embarrassed look, which Ainsley returned back at him. 

Ainsley's gaze slowly moved on to something else, something behind him. He followed her eyes and was met with Maverick. He looked at Maverick, the raven-haired had his back faced at him, pretending to look out the window. He managed to catch a quick glimpse of his face. His face was also tinted with the same peachy red color and his lips were swollen and slightly trembling. 

Asher felt his face heat up at the sight of his face. He quickly averted his gaze at the ground. 

Ainsley tilted her head to the side. She had the most confused expression ever plastered on her face. She took one good look at Maverick before she quietly gasped in between her fingers. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something here?" Her voice didn't sound like she was angry or making fun of them, she actually sounded genuinely sorry.

She took a step backwards, loosening her grip on the door frame. "I'll go if you two were busy-"

"No, we're done here." 

Asher lifted his head, surprised to see Maverick quickly get up. The male still had his face turning to the other direction. He dashed through the kitchen, not even daring to look at Asher or at Ainsley. He passed through Ainsley and Asher assumed he went into his room, judging by the loud thud echoing from the hall way. 

Ainsley faced Asher. "Do you want to follow or-?"

"No," Asher softly shook his head. "Let's get back to working on those business cards, shall we?" He forced out a smile.

Ainsley stared at him for a moment before eventually smiling back at him and nodding faintly. The two made their way back to the living room. They sat down and continued with the same routine they did when they started. 

Ainsley started to engage a conversation, as per usual. She was talking about the friend she mentioned before she left a while ago. It was about a play or something. 

Asher didn't really pay attention to the chatting. His mind wondered and kept replaying to the scene that took place in the kitchen. His face blushed at the memory. 

He kept wondering what Maverick was doing. He wondered what thoughts did he have haunting him in his mind right now. He wondered if he was sitting in his room, doing the same things he did, thinking the same thoughts he thought, feeling the same feelings he felt.

He wondered if his mind was wondering about him too, wondering what the hell had just happened, and what had gotten into him.

He blushed at the thought of everything. He wished he never should have done that, but at the same time, his heart ached for doing it all over again.


End file.
